


You, Me, Handcuffs.

by ArchaeologistFromTheFuture



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, I Am Not Responsible For Anything I Write After 2 AM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save Our Mattex, Smut, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture/pseuds/ArchaeologistFromTheFuture
Summary: Matt is in possession of handcuffs.Updated!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I welcome all feedback! 
> 
> I keep writing smut instead of actual fiction with plot. I don't know what's wrong with me. I blame Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

****

_The obvious inspiration for this smut-let..._

 

**Part 1**

 

Matt smiled to himself when he saw her admiring herself in the mirror. She looked divine as usual and he planned to make sure she knew it. She was wearing a smart black pencil skirt, black silk stockings, and a white button down. Her curls were untamed and free, just like her.

She was distracted, fluffing a few curls and sighing when they bounced back in their place.

He snuck up behind her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Leave them. They're gorgeous."

Alex was startled at first but cheerfully accepted his kiss. "They're a pain is what they are."

Her eyes scanned his body, observing that he was only in a t-shirt and boxers.

Alex raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You're not ready yet?" 

She noticed that there was something different about his demeanor. 

"Wait. What are you up to?"

"You know me so well." He embraced her from behind. "I was thinking about something..."

"Go on..." She was intrigued. 

He smiled at her interest. "I think we should cancel our dinner plans tonight and do something else. Something... more delectable and exotic."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" She inquired.

He held up the dangling pair of metallic handcuffs. He watched Alex's reflection in the mirror, her eyes wide with curiosity and perhaps a little apprehension. 

The idea occurred to him after filming the "Flesh and Stone" episode of Doctor Who. It supplied him with fantasies for months before their relationship came to fruition. Alex and Matt had always been open with each other about their sexual fantasies and experiences. When Matt mentioned to her that he had fantasied about her in handcuffs, sprawled out on his bed, she found the idea erotic and encouraged him to tell her more. She seemed willing to try it so he decided to surprise her.

"Handcuffs?" She asked.

He nodded and she felt her heart race.

"What exactly are you planning to do with those?" She asked, gesturing toward the handcuffs.

Matt smirked wickedly. "Well, the plan was to undress you, cuff you to the bed, and then make you scream in ecstasy."  He placed a kiss against the nape of her neck which caused a shudder in response.

She turned to face him. 

"Do you know how many times I came to the idea of you being cuffed to my bed? 'You, me, handcuffs'." he quoted her own line back to her and suddenly she connected the dots. She silently wondered if he'd stolen the outfit to complete the illusion. 

"Show me, Matt. Show me what you did to me in those fantasies that made you come." 

Matt could feel his cock harden at her permission.

"But before we do this... Alex, you have to trust me." He insisted. "If there's anything you don't want to do, tell me. We don't have to do this --"

Alex put a finger up to his mouth to shush him. "I trust you implicitly." She stated, the look in her eyes reassuring him more than her words could. 

He pulled her body to his and wrapped his arms around her back. He kissed her passionately, hungrily. She could feel her heart racing and her body melting against his. When she was about to encourage more he stepped back. She opened her eyes widely. 

"Remove your top." He demanded. 

The tone of his voice was commanding. He asserted authority and obviously expected her to submit to his commands, and she was more than willing to oblige. Matt watched the rising and falling of her breasts as she removed the white button down she was wearing, taking the time to seductively unbutton each button skillfully while continuing to look directly at him. 

She revealed a black lace bra, the one she knew was Matt's favorite. She tossed the shirt aside, gaining her a nod of approval from Matt. He stepped toward her until his body was almost touching hers, noting her sharp intake of breath.

“Good,” he whispered as he slid his hand around her face, his thumb and forefinger grasping her chin and tilting her head back to meet his gaze. “Because I plan to make you come. Hard.”

He put his hand on her chest and gently pushed her backwards toward the bed. She felt the back of her knees touch the bed which was her cue to lay down. Alex was never particularly submissive and she was used to being in control. She pulled him on top of her and tugged at his shirt. She knew she'd soon lose the use of her hands so she planned to touch him as much as he'd let her. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his firm chest and abs. He was thin and wiry but incredibly strong. 

"Head on the pillow" he ordered. She slid up to the pillow, her curls displaced.

He straddled her and placed a few short kisses on her lips before stroking her hair.

"Never, ever get rid of your curls." He told her. She always laughed at his admiration for them but she didn't understand that he associated them with her. Curls would never be the same for him. 

The corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile as he locked the handcuff around her right wrist, looping the chain through the bed post, and then locking her left wrist into the remaining cuff. He ensured that her arms were up in a comfortable position and the cuffs weren't too tight around her. He wanted to cause her a pleasurable amount of pain but he had no intentions of hurting her. 

Alex breathed in deeply as she felt the cool metal touch her skin. He sat back on his knees and admired the view, satisfied and utterly turned on by what he saw. 

"This skirt needs to go away."  He mumbled, prompting her to lift her hips. She pulled against the handcuffs for the first time.

With her help his hands slid around to find the zipper of her black skirt. He pushed the fabric slowing down her legs. He sucked in a sharp breath when black lace panties were revealed, followed by their matching lace-topped stockings. He pushed the skirt down her legs, pausing to slip off her heels before he removed the skirt completely and tossed it to the floor.

Then without warning, Matt firmly took hold of her ankles and pulled her toward the end of the bed so that her arms were stretched out above her head.

She gasped but before she could respond with words she felt his hands on her legs, sliding up over the fabric of her stockings.She found his touch exhilarating. He paused when his fingertips reached the top of her stockings. They danced lightly over the lace before running them over the bare skin between the stockings and her panties. 

He dipped his head down and ran his tongue over her inner thigh. “You should wear stockings more often.”

Alex moaned when she felt his tongue gliding across her inner thigh. Her hips instinctively tilted toward him and she pulled against the handcuffs in an attempt to lace her hands through his hair. She blew out a frustrated sigh knowing that he had complete control and she couldn't push his head closer to where she wanted him. 

Matt laughed against her skin. "You silly girl." He avoided putting his tongue and fingers anywhere near where she wanted them. Instead he let his fingertips trace a fiery trail up to her abdomen and eventually to her bra. He traced the curves of her breasts and cupped them. He grinned at the physical response her nipples had to his ministrations. He soon settled his hands under her rib-cage. 

"Your breasts are absolutely stunning." He noted aloud. "Incredibly sensitive. Could you come with me using my mouth on your breasts, Alex?"

"Maybe..." She managed to blow out.

He slid his fingers under her bra and hooked it, swiftly yanking her bra down so that they were below her breasts. She whimpered when the air hit her aching nipples, desperate for him to touch them. 

"Do you want me to touch you, Alex?"

"Yes." She choked out. 

"Say please."

"Please..." She whispered.

"Louder."

"Please, Matt!" She said louder this time. 

He brushed his thumb against her nipple before finally giving her what she wanted. He flicked his fingers across her nipple before grasping it in two fingers and rolling, savoring the way she moaned his name and arched her back. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. 

Matt adored the way her body responded to him. She made him feel like he was the only man in the world who could do these things to her, make her feel this way. He truly hoped he was but it didn't matter anyway because he had no plans of ever stopping making her feel this way.

Alex's calling of his name told him that she was tired of his teasing so he began lavishing attention on her other breast. She bit her lip to stop from crying out when he finally flicked the tip of his tongue against her nipple.

Perhaps she could come from his mouth on her breasts, she thought.

His tongue swirled around her nipple before sucking and eventually drawing it between his teeth and tugging lightly. She was so close. The idea that he could bring her to orgasm without being anywhere near her pussy made her even more turned on. Her orgasm was building and she couldn't hold on any longer. She came. Her body was uncontrollable and wild. She jerked against the handcuffs and he was sure that they would leave a mark she'd have to cover with concealer the next morning. 

"Mmm yes, so sensitive." He said, tilting her head down to look at him. His ego was large, he had to admit. 

"I'm willing to bet that your pants are absolutely soaking."

She nodded. "Your fault."

"You look so irresistible in lace and stockings." He noted, his fingers teasing the visible skin around her panties. He leaned down further so that he was more on top of her which caused her to feel his erection against her thigh. She was confident that he was throbbing in his boxers.

"Please, darling." She begged. 

He slid his hand over the black lace and down between her legs, stroking her through the delicate fabric. He could feel how wet she was through her panties and felt his cock twitch. He couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself through his pants, attempting to alienate the strain. She rocked her hips against his hands, doing her best to prompt him to slip his fingers inside of her. 

He complied with her non-verbal request and hooked his fingers in her panties on either side of her hips and pulled them over her hips in one rough, fluid move sending them to her ankles. Alex quickly flung them off with her feet which sent them on the floor to join the puddles of discarded clothing.

"These..." he said running his hands up the stockings again, "are staying." He placed a few light kisses on the inside of her thighs which were now completely exposed aside for the stockings.

"Yes..." Alex blew out. She slid her legs against his body until it was bent, her feet now on the bed. Matt took the opportunity to push her legs further apart, comfortably fitting himself in between them.

He teased her wetness, using the natural lube to dampen his hand before inserting a finger inside of her. He began pumping his finger inside of her at a slow pace, occasionally adding a few flicks from his tongue against her clit, causing her to feel like she might explode. Once she was comfortable, he added another finger, but he was too gentle. She needed more from him so she began raising her hips in conjunction with his thrusts, desperate to make him go harder, faster, give her more of him. She'd never have enough of him.

He increased the pace of his fingers and used his tongue more frequently. She pulled against the handcuffs - desperate to control her own orgasm as she pleaded with him for more. This only increased the sensations of pain and pleasure. A threshold that she hadn't dabbled in prior to Matt but quite enjoyed. 

The intensity continued to build up and she could feel her impending release.

"Faster..." She begged. "Yes! There!" She told him but he withdrew his fingers.

Alex threw her head back in frustration, panting. This was becoming torture for her. She began to question him in an annoyed tone but received no response. 

Instead he thrust into her without warning, her eyes flew open and her breath was taken away. 

Her body shuddered violently as her pussy contracted around his cock instantaneously. 

"That's it... come for me, Alex." He said, crashing his lips against her to swallow her screams as she continued to surrender to her orgasm.

She wrapped her legs around him, wanting to feel as much of him as physically possible. He bit his bottom lip when he felt her convulsions still and her face relax again. He pulled out entirely.

"Flip over." He demanded.

She obeyed without question-  which surprisingly turned out to be less difficult than it seemed -  her arms now crossed and stretched out in front of her. 

"Good girl." He praised her. "Head down, ass up." She complied once again.

He moved behind her and nudged her legs apart with his knee. He wasted no time easing back into her.

"Put your legs together." He told her, straddling his legs on either side of her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat when he began moving and she was able to feel how this new position changed the way he felt inside of her. 

Matt couldn't hold on much longer. His thrusts became faster and less controlled. He slammed into her and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming into her again. 

"You feel fucking amazing. So tight." He growled, his hands on her hips.

"God, yes. You, too." She panted.

"Squeeze your legs together." He hissed through gritted teeth, slowing down to allow her more control over her position. He clutched a fistful of her curls, lightly enough to not hurt her but tight enough to make her scalp tingle. 

She cried out once more when his pace sped up again. Matt was nearing his orgasm but her cries of "more," "don't stop", and "yes" spurred him on. He intended to bring her to another climax before letting himself go but knew he didn't have much longer. He licked his index finger and middle finger and reached down between Alex's legs. He found her clit and moved his fingers in a circular motion. She leaned forward against the pillow to muffle her screams. The pleasure became too intense for her. 

"Come for me, Alex." He commanded once again.

She felt her toes curl and her orgasm let loose. Matt's only regret about this position was that he couldn't see her face. He loved seeing her in pure ecstasy, her mouth agape and her eyes shut. There was nothing more beautiful or validating. 

The feeling of her walls around him and hearing his name threw him over the edge. His own orgasm followed hers. 

"Fucking hell, Alex." 

He groaned her name and a few more expletives as his cock tensed and he emptied himself into her.

 

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Alex is in possession of handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,
> 
> It has been an obnoxious amount of time since the last update and for that I apologize. I am hoping to write a proper fic soon!
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed!

Part 2

The next morning, Alex woke up to hear the shower running. 

Alex held up her hands and frowned. Her wrists were tinged with scarlet red ring. They weren't terribly sore, but she assumed that there would be slight bruising that she'd be forced to cover up with makeup to avoid odd looks and questions. 

She held out her wrists to Matt who took them in his hands gently pressing on the reddened skin. He suddenly felt ill, wondering if he'd been too lust driven to realize that he'd hurt her in a way that wasn't pleasurable. 

"Oh, sweetheart. I didn't realize that they were that tight. Alex, if I was too rough... I am sorry."

"I wasn't complaining." She said simply. "But you do realize that I'm going to need to do something about this."

Matt's face twisted in confusion and Alex stepped closer to him. 

"You're in SO much trouble, Mr. Smith. I have told you no visible marks but you're so insistent on claiming me and making sure that everyone knows who I belong to, aren't you? Or is it that you just can't control yourself?" 

"Oh? And what will my punishment be, Ms. Kingston?"

"Well, if I told you then you wouldn't be surprised. See, Matthew, the thing about punishments like these ones is that they aren't meant to be known. You'll be punished when you least expect it, darling."

With that she turned on her heel and to the kitchen for a late breakfast. 

\--

 

The corners of Alex's mouth turned upward as she glanced at the clock, noting that Matt would be home in a few minutes. She sighed apprehensively, her nerves beginning to set in. This was new to her. Sure, she'd dressed up with other men, but she rarely initiated something like this. Up until Matt, sex had been fairly vanilla for her. She was certainly open to trying new things but neither of her partners, namely her ex husbands, were interested. 

The feeling of control was foreign to her, but a welcomed feeling. She tended to be the more submissive one. But she felt comfortable with, Matt. She felt different with him. He continuously brought her out of her comfort zone, bringing her more pleasure than she ever knew was possible by simply grazing his fingers lightly against her skin.

Alex finally mustered up the courage to leave her bedroom, deciding that the dining room was the perfect location for her plan. It was unexpected which is precisely what she wanted. She bit her bottom lip when she saw the red mahogany chair in front of her. Brilliant, she thought to herself. She ran her fingers against the smooth top of the chair, coming to the conclusion that she could easily straddle him while he was sitting on the chair. 

Was she really going to do this? She questioned herself. Her insecurities beginning to set in. Was this going too far? Perhaps he'd rather be in control... But she was too turned on by the image of Matt being completely powerless to turn back now. The idea of having such a powerful man under her control and seeing the look on his face as she brought him to the fine line between passion and pain excited her immensely.

She glanced up at the clock once again, watching it tick entirely too slowly for her liking. She needed him to come home soon.

As if on cue, Matt pulled into the driveway. His headlights lit up the flat, casting a yellow tint across the room. An exhilarating mixture of excitement and anxiousness coursed through her body. 

Matt turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. He felt utterly exhausted from his trip but the crisp, cool, winter air distracted him from thoughts. He had been away filming, promoting, and attending panels. He shivered as he left his car behind. At least he'd be more awake when he saw Alex, he thought. 

He suddenly noticed that all of the lights were off. Surely she wasn't still filming... She typically insisted on being home at a reasonable hour. 

“Alex?” He called out for her. He made his way into the kitchen, setting his travel bag on the granite counter. Matt shrugged his coat off and draped it over the counter. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

He was surprised that she wasn't there to greet him at the door. He was slightly disappointed but he understood. He knew how much this particular role meant to her and as a fellow workaholic, he couldn't exactly be upset. He decided he might as well wait up for her. Despite being tired, he know that it would be worth it. 

He went over to the refrigerator, looking to see what would be an appropriate late night snack but his attention was diverted when he heard a sound in the dining room and went to investigate. “Alex?” He repeated but received no response. He saw a silhouette in the dining room, which startled him. He regained his composure and found his voice.

“Christ, Alex, you scared the hell out of me!” He laughed. “What are you doing in the dark?”

Again, she didn't answer. She stood there silently with no response. He wondered why she was acting so strangely. Did he do something to upset her? 

He said her name once again to no avail. He turned on the light, determined to make her talk to him... He turned around to see her, standing there waiting for him. She wasn't upset at all, he realized. He inhaled a sharp breath as his eyes scanned over her body. He was at a loss for words, exactly how she wanted him. 

“Hello sweetie,” She said softly. Her voice was low and husky. She moved closer to him allowing him access to the full view of her glorious, shapely figure. 

“Hello.” He replied, unable to say much else. Matt's eyes continued to scan her body, from head to feet and then back again. He noted how incredible her thighs looked. She should really show them off far more often. The black garters she had chosen clung to her legs perfectly. 

Her hips were covered in barely-there fabric and the delectable bit of olive skin between the top of her panties and the hem of the corset was bare and utterly arousing. He couldn't help but groan aloud when his eyes traveled up to the black leather corset she was wearing, which had a V neck that dipped down enough to expose her plentiful cleavage. Matt's breathing became more and more shallow and he shifted his hips in a desperate attempt to make the confides of his trousers less painful.

Alex smiled when she noticed his uncomfortable shifting which inevitably drew attention to the erection visible in his tight trousers.

“At a loss for words, are we darling?” She laughed. She stepped closer to him until her lips were just barely out of reach from his own. He lent in to kiss her but she pulled away, instead running her fingers down his chest and popping each button of his white shirt expertly along the way. 

“To think that I was worried that you wouldn't like it.” Her hand cupped him through his trousers. “I suppose you've answered that.” To his excitement, she finally kissed him. She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but soon remembered that she was in control and she couldn't get lost in his kiss. She pulled away once again, her lips and hands this time. He was visibly displeased with her actions, only receiving a smirk in response. Why did she pull away? Why the bloody hell did the move her hand? He fought the urge to push her against the nearest hard surface, which was the table in this case. He watched as she pulled out a chair behind him. His curiosity piqued and he wanted to see where she'd planned to take this. 

Before he could protest, Alex pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the chair. 

“Sit.” She commanded.

He did as he was told and sat. Alex walked behind him and out of his eyesight. He could hear an indistinguishable noise that sounded like metal clinking together. 

“Alex... What are you doing?” He asked apprehensively.

She put a finger up to his mouth, “Shhh. Don't talk. Enjoy.” They'd previously discussed a safe-word early in their relationship and he knew that he could use it at any time, but she had a feeling that he would enjoy this as much as she'd planned to.

“Are you handcuffing me?” Matt smiled deviously.

“This, darling, is called punishment.” She whispered, locking his wrists behind him. 

“So you are handcuffing me. Are you going to blindfold me, too?” 

“Where would the fun be in that? I want you to see everything, darling.” He sucked in a strangled breath.

“Oh, there is a lot of fun to be had with blindfolds but we'll discuss that at a later date.”

She pondered his words for a moment but quickly returned to her task. “Now, no more questions unless I'm asking them.”

She lent down to capture his lips, her cleavage spilling over the bust of the corset. Once his lips were swollen to her satisfaction, she trailed a path from his cheek, to his jaw, and finally to his neck. She sucked on the base of his throat, enticing a deep moan out of him. She continued her path down to his chest, stopping to pay attention to his pecks. To his surprise, she captured his right nipple into her mouth and sucked hard while her left index finger and thumb kneaded the other. The sensation was new to him but pleasant. Alex continued her ministrations until she decided that he began to enjoy it too much. She would then switch her position. She soon found herself at the edge of his pants. His head was tipped back and her fingers were working on his belt. His head tipped back and his hips thrust forward in anticipation when her hands finally made it to the button of his trousers. She fought back a moan of her own when she saw his tented boxers, proof of his arousal. He lifted his hips up and soon his trousers and boxers were on the floor. 

“Matt, do you want this? Do you want my hands on you?” She inquired and he nodded. She took him into her hand and stroked him “Do you want my lips on you?” He nodded again. “My tongue?” She traced her lips with the tip of his cock.

“Yes.” He mumbled.

“What was that, Matthew?”

“Yes, Alex, I want all of you.” 

She ran her tongue across his length before taking him into her mouth.

Her left hand was fondling his balls – but she didn't move. 

She allowed him to feel the warmth of her mouth for a moment, waiting for him to beg her to move. It didn't take long.

“Alex, please...”

“Please what?”

“Please move your mouth.”

She settled herself on her knees, forcing the corset up against the bare skin of his legs. She began a slow, agonizing pace that sped up. 

“Keep your eyes open or I stop. And, darling, no coming until I tell you to. Is that understood?” She demanded before taking him all the way in and nearly all the way back out before repeating. He reluctantly agreed to her terms, knowing that the payoff would be fantastic.

When she thought he was close, she swirled her tongue and sucked the tip of his cock and then abruptly released him from her mouth with a pop. He looked down at her with a flash of annoyance in his eyes.

She smiled at him and stood up. He observed as she licked the pre-cum from her luscious pink lips. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist, lift her up on the polished table and fuck her senseless until she came screaming his name. He watched with wide eyes as she unzipped the corset from the front, revealing the her breasts in full to him. She looked incredible. 

The corset dropped to the floor and she moved to straddle him. She knew he was desperate to run his hands over her breasts and her garter covered thighs but that was part of his delicious punishment. She pushed herself into him so that he could feel her breasts on his bare chest as they kissed. She cried into his mouth as the friction of his chest against hers hardened her nipples.

She saw him pull against the handcuffs in an attempt to touch her breasts. He sighed in frustration.

“I guess you'll have to use your lips.” That was all of the permission he needed to begin licking and sucking on her breasts. She threw her head back and arched her back. 

Simultaneously Alex's lace clad cunt rubbed against his hard cock. He couldn't help but become distracted by the wetness of her panties. She was soaking wet and obviously in need of his cock inside of her as much as he needed to be inside of her. 

“Alex, please. Need you now.” He begged and she obliged. Pulling her panties to the side, she sank down on his cock. She cried out into the darkness when she felt him fill and stretch her. She chose the pace and his hips met hers, slow at first and finally faster. She needed more. She removed a hand from his shoulder and placed it between her legs, her fingers circling her clit. Matt smiled at the sight as he was usually the one stimulating her while he slammed in and out of her cunt. 

“You're so fucking magnificent.” He took her breast into his mouth again his lips hard at work bringing her to her first orgasm of the evening. She took a break for a moment until she caught her breath, leaving him hard and desperate inside of her until she moved again.

“God, yes!” She moaned. She gasped as she continued to ride him. She was brilliant at edging them – bringing them both to the brink of orgasm and then stopping herself making the final release earth shattering. Her pace slowed down when she felt them both losing control. 

Once she felt herself gain control again, she sped up. Her movements were wild and less calculated this time as she let her body take over. Matt sat back and let her do what she wanted. She rode him until she felt her second orgasm creeping up on her. The tingling pool of heat between her legs was too much for her to bear. She came with a shudder, his name, and a few expletives. 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Her inner walls tightened around him like a vice, milking him of everything he had. 

“Come for me. Now.” She told him her voice shaking as her orgasm tore through her. He thrust harder into her, her hips now meeting his with an audible smack. She was now screaming his name again. He groaned her name as he felt himself emptying inside of her. 

“Fucking hell, Alex.”

She laughed lightly. “Consider your punishment over with.”

“I don't think you understand the meaning of punishment. You do realize I'm absolutely going to mark you more often now, right?”

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his chest. 

They remained silent and listened to one another's breathing start to return to normal.


End file.
